


we may not be bananas but i find you apeeling

by alldaluv



Series: Food fics [1]
Category: Food - Fandom
Genre: CIRCLE OF LIFE, Its a Thing, Other, So here we are, and i was like orasgming apples, and lexi was prompting, apple preg, appless, apreg, it started with a danisnotonfire vid, leaf kink, mpreg kinda not really, seed to tree, they are apples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaluv/pseuds/alldaluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so like they are apples they rub to have orgasms since like they don't have gentles you know</p>
            </blockquote>





	we may not be bananas but i find you apeeling

**Author's Note:**

> dis my first fic also so like idk  
> follow my twitter  
> and my tumblr i dont do much there its pretty new so i mean yeah mostly follow my twitter bc im a k00l bean :D
> 
> me from the future: i wrote thsi trash when i was 13 read it if you want

Anne was a beautiful large red apple tree she had two apples already sprouting. Jenna the oldest apple had already gone to a wonderful green apple named Matty. The other wonderful apple Anne had was Harris. Harris was a beautiful red apple, with big dark green bushy leaves and no worms or bruises any where near him. 

Jay was Anne's friend she was in comparison slightly smaller then Anne and wasn't as bushy but was just was beautiful and had many many apples. So many that she doesn't even remember most of their names. But her oldest, most favourite, most beautiful apple was Louis. 

Luke was a beautiful shiny red apple with droopy light green leaves, he was loved by all of his apple mates because of how funny he was. Luke had been asked out by many other green apples and yellow apples but no he only had feelz for one luscious red apple named Harris who he'd seen around before. 

Luke turned over to Harris and asked him if he wanted to get some sun with him some time. 

"Sure, Luke I'd love to!" Harris blushed 

"Okay my little pie, how 'bout tomorrow afternoon?" Luke questioned 

"Okay, can't wait."

Harris had never been asked out before he usually stayed with the loners with the worms and bruises because no one talked to them and you should give everyone a chance.

^^^^^<3^^^^^^

Harris was making sure all of his curly leaves were in place while waiting for Luke to arrive to come pick him up for their sun date.

Luke came and picked up Harris and they went to a local field that Harris used to go to with Jenna to roll around in the flowers. Luke had his leaves down and to the right in a fringe and had a nice glossy coat on. Harris was secretly admiring him while they went to the field. Harris was wearing his favourite acorn cap beanie and had his leaves poking out the sides of it. Luke loved the way he smelled his sweet apple smell mixed with the freshness of an oak tree from his acorn beanie.

The pair went to one spot that had beautiful little purple flowers in it and Luke just watched Harris roll around,

"C'mon Lu, come roll around in the pretty flowers its funnnnnn!!!" Harris encouraged Luke. 

So Luke rolled around with Harris till they were too dizzy to think and when they trying to stand straight Luke toppled over and fell on Harris. He just gazed at Harris he was beautiful. His hair was a mess and crazy and his beanie came off a long time ago and is somewhere lost in the field but they'll find that later, so Luke did the only thing that seemed right at the time. 

He went for it and kissed Harris. Harris was too shocked to do anything at first but then slowly started to kiss back. Luke started tugging on Harris' leaves, Harris moaned at the slight pain and wanted more he started to jerk up to Luke and Luke being more experienced knew what to do. Luke calmed down Harris and started to rub their blossom ends together. 

"OH MY GOD LUKE. WHAT IS... !!?!?!?" Harris tried to moan but go cut off by Luke kissing him again. 

They continued to rub until Luke and Harris both orgasmed. 

"LUKE, YOU MADE ME JUICE OH MY GOD" 

"It's okay love. I want you to be my little apple pie and we can have our own little apples. Hm how does that sound?"

"Great" Was all Harris said before taking a nap. 

^^^^^^<3^^^^^^ 

Months later after Luke and Harris find a nice orchard in London where the fancy apples live, after Luke and Harris both Have grown into beautiful big trees exept Luke he's an adorable tiny little tree that human kids climb, Harris gets pregnant with their precious little apple seed.


End file.
